The Sonic Scootaloo
by iluvcats09
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders are caught in a battle between ponies and Changelings. Will Scootaloo be able to save Equestria from the evil that plagues their land? What will they gain in the outcome-a Cutie Mark? A princess? But the biggest question is, what will they lose? Alternate ending to the Canterlot Wedding episodes.


**A/N I was watching this show yesterday on the computer while watching LOTR on the TV...then this happened. An alternate ending to the Canterlot Wedding episodes. And, don't ask why Discord is in this. I guess he just decided to invade at that exact moment. He's going to provide some interesting character interaction later in the story.**

Queen Chrysalis cackled, her eyes glowing a sickly green. She floated above Ponyville, her dark magic flowing from her horn, like the thorny tendrils of a dying rosebush. Ponies cowered beneath her, and she grinned.  
"Citizens of Canterlot, in place of a dark lord," she glared at Discord, who struggled in a chrysalis, surrounded by changelings, "You will have a queen! Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth!"  
Her voice was alien, unnatural. "All shall love me, and despair!"  
Scootaloo gulped. Where were the Elements of Harmony? She saw them, fighting changelings in the likenesses of their friends. Where were Shining Armor and Mi Amore Cadenza? She couldn't see them anywhere.  
"Stay together, girls!" she shouted to her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apple bloom whimpered, and Sweetie Bell stared at the changelings, her eyes glinting with fear. Scootaloo looked up at Chrysalis, hatred burning in her eyes, her face, her stance. Chrysalis caught her eye, then.  
"Ahh yes, Scootaloo. Scootaloo! Scoot-scootaloo!" Chrysalis laughed. So she knew about that incident. Scootaloo couldn't help glaring at Apple Bloom, who buried her head in her hooves, her eyes closed to the world. Scootaloo came closer to them.  
"You want my attention, Scootaloo?" Her voice was like silk, then. "You have it." A knife, thin, deadly, and glowing green with poison meant to inflict pain, appeared in her mouth, and she bent down. The knife touched against Scootaloo's forehead, its edge forming a jagged cut as Chrysalis ran it down her skin. Scootaloo cried out as the pain shot through her body. Chrysalis smiled, her razor-sharp teeth showing, and there was a shout from where the Elements were fighting.  
"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?"  
It was Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo sighed in relief when the pressure of the knife came off of her head. Blood dripped down her nose and onto the ground. She knew she would have a scar from this day. So would everyone else.  
Rainbow Dash hovered in place twenty yards above the battle, her hooves crossed, her face beaming with hatred and taunting. Chrysalis leapt into the air, her insectine wings spreading, buzzing with the loud hum of a honeybee.  
A chase ensued. Scootaloo heard a pleading voice behind her, and struggled to turn around, her entire body stiff with agony.  
Behind her lay a grey pegasus with straggly yellow hair. The poor pegasus was drenched in blood, her own. She said one word, as her yellow eyes, crossed and slightly off kilter, bored into Scootaloo's.  
"Run." Then she closed her eyes, and was silent. Sweetie bell felt for a pulse, and shook her head. Apple bloom turned to look.  
"We'd better do as she said..." Then she ran. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell turned to see what was the matter. Changeling unicorns were shooting their magic. It bored holes through everything it touched, even other changelings. As scootaloo turned to run she got a final glance at the grey pony. She had a perfect hole through her throat. Then Scootaloo ran.  
They eventually reached safety-nobody payed attention to three little fillies, even one with a jagged cut on her forehead. Many ponies had wounds, some of which would never heal. The Cutie Mark Crusaders sat on the cliff ledge. Sweetie Bell was licking Scootaloo's cut, and she winced, spitting.  
"Blood tastes horrible."  
Scootaloo just sighed, the image of the poor grey pony with the crossed eyes still fresh in her mind.  
"I remember her, you know," she whispered. "She was at the Gala. We talked to her. She was the nicest pony I've ever met. She told us about how she got her cutie mark." A single tear rolled down Scootaloo's face. "I never asked for her name."  
Sweetie bell looked at her, then at the battlefield. Then she gasped. "Scootaloo! Look!"  
Scootaloo followed Sweetie Bell's gaze and saw it. Chrysalis was battling Rainbow Dash, high in the air, barely visible. The two ponies twisted through the air in a deadly air show. Then Scootaloo yelped as there was a flash of green, and Rainbow dash was suddenly falling.  
Scootaloo didn't think, then. She just did. She spread her wings, and with a cry that was heard throughout Canterlot, she sprang into the air.  
Faster, faster, faster. She had to catch Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo's wings ached, and she was dizzy from continued blood loss, but she had to get there in time.  
She just had to.  
She felt the air around her narrowing, becoming tighter. She was surrounded by a faint shimmer. No, that was impossible. That only happened when you were going down, you couldn't go fast enough going against gravity-but she had to get to Rainbow Dash, and to do that, she would do the impossible.  
There was an explosion of color, and Scootaloo shot up in a shimmering rainbow, catching Rainbow Dash in her arms, gasping at the blood that spattered both of them.  
Scootaloo felt a tingle in her hind flank, but she ignored it. It was probably just stiffness, aftereffects of the poison knife.  
They reached the ground, and Scootaloo landed gently. Rainbow Dash coughed, and a trickle of blood came from her mouth.  
Then Scootaloo saw it, the terrible charred hole in Rainbow Dash's abdomen.  
"S-scootaloo..." the blue pegasus whispered, her eyes dull with pain. She was fading. Scootaloo came closer to Rainbow Dash's face.  
"You're...everypony's hero, you know that?" Rainbow Dash gasped for every breath. "Go...you can defeat her... my little Alicorn."  
Then Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, her breathing stopped, and she was cold and peaceful in death.  
Scootaloo screamed, then. A terrible wailing sound that can only come from intense grief in one's heart. The battle continued around them, changelings fighting ponies. Princess Luna had joined the fight, and was stunning Changelings before dissolving them into shadow. She came up to Scootaloo just then.  
"Scootaloo, dost thou knoweth how to fly?" she asked in a quiet voice. Scootaloo nodded, her wings twitching and ready, guessing what Luna meant.  
"Look upon your forehead, Scootaloo, and know what thou must do. I must defend the helpless ponies that surround me. Go!" Luna galloped off to bash some changelings. Scootaloo reached up to feel where the scar was, and felt...a horn. There was a horn there. She yelped, and sat back on her haunches, instinctively using her newfound magic to cushion her fall. She glared up at Chrysalis, who hovered above the battle, cruelly indifferent. Scootaloo shouted with rage, at all the death, at all the suffering. At Chrysalis.  
Scootaloo leapt into the air, a spell flashing through her mind.  
_To the power of the forest, I call upon thee.  
To the power of the water, I call upon thee.  
To the power of the earth, I call upon thee.  
I will be stronger than the strongest gale.  
I will be as gentle as the softest breeze.  
To the power of the moon, I call upon thee.  
To the power of the sun, I call upon thee.  
_She felt herself growing, her legs lengthening in porportion to her body. She felt power surging through her. The world was tinged red, and Chrysalis was highlighted in a circle of white. Scootaloo yelled.  
"To the power of the wind and the rainbow, I call upon thee!"  
Then there was a white glow from her horn. A channel of magic blasted into Chrysalis, and she screamed. Then, as the magic strengthened, she began to break apart.  
"No...no...NO!" She yelled, then screamed as she shattered like fragile glass.  
Scootaloo felt great fatigue, suddenly. Her eyelids flickered. She had to stay awake, she just had to! She had to stay awake...  
Her eyes closed, and she plummeted to earth, unconscious.

**A/N The whole Alicorn Scootaloo thing will be explained in the next chapter, along with the absence of Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor through this entire thing. And as for Scootaloo's Cutie Mark-any suggestions?**


End file.
